A Star Trek Christmas
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: Sky, Jim, McCoy, and Spock go to Sky's hometown and spend their Christmas with Sky's brother Ryan and his family. Major fluff! [Spock x OC]


**A/N: So here is the Christmas Oneshot I promised. Please Review! Er mah Gawd this is soooooooo llllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!**

A Star Trek Christmas

Christmas Eve

I was nearly bouncing with excitement as Jim, McCoy, Spock, and I boarded our plain. We decided to go to my house in Colorado for the Holidays before returning to the harsh life of the Enterprise.

"Calm down, Sky. We'll get there in time," Jim said sternly, although amusement also tinged his voice.

"How could you not be excited?" I asked waving my arms in the air and successfully getting weird looks from people around us, "It's Christmas! And it's been _forever_ since we've had a break! And I haven't seen my family in two years!" I somehow said all that with one breath.

McCoy looked fairly amused, Jim just smirked and turned back to where we were walking, and Spock just...acted like Spocks do.

We boarded our plain and I didn't sleep a wink, much to McCoy's protest. I couldn't wait to see my brother and his family.

_I wonder if I'll ever have a family..._I wonder glancing at Spock, _Well, technically I already do. The Enterprise is my family._

I hum a soft tune the rest of the flight home and imagine how much my niece and nephew had grown since I last saw them.

* * *

We finally landed and I _was_ bouncing now. Spock had to wrap an arm around my waist to keep me from skipping. When we exited the building, I squealed in delight to find that it was snowing. Luckily we had worn thick jackets before-hand because a certain doctor had looked up the weather down there.

Spock drew me ever so closer when a cold burst of wind blew past us. I was contentedly warm beside the half-Vulcan, who was like a personal heater due to his higher body temperature.

A black SUV pulled up and almost as soon as it stopped, the door popped open and two small figures jumped out and started running at me. I pulled away from Spock and kneeled down just as Roxanna-my six year-old niece-and Landru-my nine year-old nephew-flung themselves into my open arms.

"Aunty Sky!" they cried excitedly into my jacket. I laughed and gave them a warm half-Vulcan hug. I had a beanie over my ears and eyebrows, because my family didn't know I'd turned into a half-Vulcan.

My brother Ryan got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger's side where he helped my sister-in-law out of the car. She was _very_ expectant with their third child. They didn't know the gender yet though, they had said they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey, Ryan!" I exclaimed releasing the children and hugging my brother, "Hi, Amy. How're ya doin'? You puttin' up with him, I assume?" I asked going over to my sister-in-law.

"I'm holding. Stronger than I originally thought," she said with a bright smile.

I leaned over and whispered, "He got it from Dad."

I heard Roxanne's little voice from behind me, "Mister? Why are your ears shaped funny?"

Amy looked at her sternly, "Roxanna! Don't pester the poor fellow!"

Jim just laughed and picked the small girl up in his arms, "So your name is Roxanna? A pretty name for a pretty lady."

Roxanna giggled, "Thanks, Mister..."

"Jim, Jim Kirk. This here is-" Jim was cut off by McCoy, "Leonard McCoy."

Jim continued despite the interruption, "And this is Mister Spock," he said looking over at the half-Vulcan Science Officer.

"Greetings," was Spock's only reply.

Landru tugged on my jean's leg, "Aren't they a part of the Enterprise crew, too, Aunty Sky?"

I laughed and picked the boy up into my warm arms, "Yeah. And don't mind Mister Spock. He's always a grouch."

Jim and Bones laughed while Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

* * *

I fell asleep on the way home, leaning against Spock who fell asleep as well as Jim and McCoy, who sat in the back with Landru. Roxanna was also asleep with her head resting in my lap.

When we _did_ get home, Ryan honked the horn and we all jumped awake.

"Bath'kehy!" I accidentally exclaimed. Spock raised an eyebrow. I looked at him, "Don't give me that look. Ryan started it!" I whined pointing a finger at my older brother.

Ryan chuckled, "I assume that whatever you said wasn't very appropriate."

My reply was cut of by Roxanna, "Aunty Sky! I wanna show you my room!" she said tugging on my sleeve.

"Alright, Roxy," I said using my old nickname for her.

"And mine!" Landru shouted from the back.

"And you too, Lanny." I said. Oh, how I had missed them.

When we all filed out of the car, I was tackled to the ground by a familiar ball of dark brown fur. Warm wet kisses covered my face in a matter of seconds.

I sat up and pushed my German Shepherd off of me, "You still haven't lost yer touch, Lil' Bub."

He only playfully licked me again, "Okay, okay! I get it! You missed me!" I laughed.

Although when I stood up, I felt something cold and wet slide down my neck. I screeched and jumped up nearly two feet in the air. I whirled around on a laughing Jim, "Oh, the game is on!" I smiled mischievously and expertly through a snowball at him, hitting him square in the face.

Pretty soon, everyone-except Spock, Bones, and Amy-were throwing snowballs at each other. Jim, Ryan, and Landru against me and Roxanna. Although one of my snowballs flew off course and headed straight for...

SMACK!

Spock stood there, with the snow covering almost all of his face. Silence was quickly replaced by belly-laughter. I was rolling on the ground. As for Spock...I never saw it coming.

I stood up to apologize to my half-Vulcan boyfriend when something cold and wet hit my face. I screeched and frantically flung it off in all directions. I glared at Spock who had the faintest smirk on his face.

"ATTACK!" Jim cried pointing his glove-covered index finger at me. Pretty soon I was laying in the snow, completely covered in the white fluffiness.

"Well, that's what you get for hitting my First Officer in the face with a snowball," Jim said smugly as he looked down at my snow-clad form.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face as a reply.

* * *

Once we all got our snowy clothes off, we sat inside telling my family about our adventures in space. Jim was currently telling about the time when we'd got attacked by an alien guard patrol and nearly didn't get away with our lives.

I was sitting beside Spock in a double-seat behind my brother and sister-in-law, who had their children in their laps. I let out a mental sigh and rested my head on the back of the chair. Spock's hand found mine and he squeezed it slightly.

I was used to the mind-melds. We'd had so many we could practically predict what the other was going to do or say. He looked at me, slightly confused.

"Ra qual riyeht, t'nash-veh ashalik?" he whispered to the others wouldn't here.

"Nash sarlah tok-ti, k'hat'n'dlawa," I murmured back.

"Du tra zungor vah muhl," he continued.

I quietly snorted and replied sarcastically, "Kup worla be'hai'la."

He gained a slightly amused look in his eyes and I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch, "Kup aitlu tor shom."

He nodded and swiftly picked me up bridal-style. The others gave us a fleeting glance, but didn't pay any mind. Ryan looked confused however, but didn't say anything. Spock carried me up the stairs to my room (he knew from mind-melding with me) and laying me down in my bed.

"Shaya tonat," I whispered.

"Rom mu-yor," he replied giving me a quick peck on the forehead before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly by, and I bought presents for everyone. And I knew that what I had gotten Spock would please him greatly. Suddenly I found myself in Christmas Eve.

We spent the whole day talking, joking, and laughing. Later that night, we all ate Christmas Eve dinner. Ryan sat at the right head of the table while Jim sat at the left. Roxanna sat next to Kirk (I could swear she had a crush on him), Landru sat next to her, then Amy set next to Ryan. On the other side it was McCoy, Spock, then me who sat on Jim's other side.

The kids were ecstatic for what was to come the next morning, and their parents were following suite (Ryan more so than Amy). Spock held my hand underneath the table where the other's wouldn't see, although McCoy seemed to notice (I swear that guy is a telepath).

Spock and I had our own conversation going inside our heads. It was hard for me not to reply out loud. After we finished eating, we all filed into bed for the morning to come. Although I stayed up longer than everyone else.

I sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the dancing flames as if in a trance.

"T'hy'la, what are you doing up so late?"

I smiled but didn't look away, "Just thinkin'."

"May I ask what about?" Spock sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned against him, "My parents."

"From what I've heard they were great people," Spock said trying to comfort me.

"I don't remember much about them. Heck, I hardly remember what they looked like."

Spock took my hand with his free one and drew small circles in my palm, "I know what it's like."

I nodded, "I know." I turned into his side and buried my face in his side, "I just miss them."

* * *

Christmas Day

I was awakened by a weight landing in my lap. I grunted loudly and buried my face in my pillow. Wait, I didn't remember going to my room...I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was sleeping against Spock. Roxanna was jumping up and down in my lap, obviously excited.

"Roxanna, go back to bed," I mumbled.

"Come on, Aunty Sky! It's Christmas morning!" she exclaimed. She slid from my lap and ran off.

I grumbled and didn't move. Spock lightly ran the tip of his finger over my ear and I jumped. I gave him a long glare before rubbing my ear furiously.

"I hate it when you do that," I mumbled.

Spock gained an amused look in his eye and stood up. He walked off to the kitchen and I followed him sleepily. Ryan, Amy, Roxanna, and Landru were already there talking.

"Jim an' Bones not 'wake yet?" I asked drowsily. My accent always got stronger when I was sleepy. Ryan looked at me-there was a slight mischievous glint in his eye-and nodded, "And a good mornin' to you, sister dear."

"Shut up." I walk over to the stairs and start walking up, intent on waking the two sleeping men.

* * *

When Sky left the room, Ryan looked at Spock, "I see you have an attraction to my sister, Mr. Spock."

"Not only attraction, Mr. Lorion," Spock replied simply before sitting down, "I love her."

"Not surprisin'," Ryan said with a laugh.

* * *

Once I reach the top, I walk over to Jim's door and knock, "Jim, c'mon. It's mornin'."

A snore was my only reply. I sigh and open the door, only to find a sprawled-out Jim across the bed. A mischievous grin takes my face.

"Captain, there is a Romulan war-bird threating us, report to Bridge."

"Acknowledged," he sat up before scowling at me. "That's cruel."

I laughed and exited the room now headed for McCoy's. I didn't bother knocking the door and walked in. McCoy was face-down into his pillow snoring louder than Thor.

"BONES! GET YER LAZY BUT OUTTA BED 'FORE I DRAG IT OUT!" I yell, not bothering with a gentle suggestion.

He jumped out of bed and stumbled, face-planting himself onto the carpet-covered floor. I chuckled as he cursed and got to his feet. As I was walked out I called over my shoulder, "Breakfast is in five."

I walked down the stairs again, now fairly awake, and was met with the tantalizing smell of pancakes. My mouth started to water as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down beside Spock and catch an amused glance from Ryan. I send him a questioning look back, but he only smirked and looked at Amy who was standing in front of the stove.

Amy turned with a plate of pancakes stacked fairly high. She set it down in the center of the table and sat down. There was also eggs, waffles, ham, and bacon. I heard thumping on the stairwell and automatically knew it was the boys.

Sure enough, they stumbled in and I smirked at them, "Well, a good mornin' to you Captain, Doctor."

McCoy scowled at me and Jim just chuckled. They sat down in the remaining seats and we dug in. We ate our fill and as soon as the kids finished, they leaped out of their chairs and took off into the living room.

I chuckled and filed out after the others. The kids were bouncing up and down, ecstatic; Ryan passed out their presents. Landru ripped open his first gift: from me. It was a toy phaser, communicator, and Command uniform shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, nearly crushing me, "Thank you, Aunty Sky!"

"You're welcome, little man."

Roxanna opened hers, again from me. It was a medium-sized box and I grinned when she lifted the lid. A small cooing sound came up from the box and Roxanna squealed, "A tribble!" She hugged me as well, and she held the small fuzz-ball in her hands.

"Whatever you do, just don't feed it," I warned her in a stern voice, knowing very well what would happen if she ever did.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled, petting the cooing tribble.

I patted her head, and everyone else proceeded to open their gifts. I stood up and got mine to Spock, which was in the back of the tree. I handed it to him and he took it hesitantly.

"I know Vulcans don't celebrate Christmas, but I figured I might as well," I smiled at him genuinely.

He gave me a lasting look before carefully and delicately tearing the paper, revealing a leather-clad book. He flipped the cover and he gazed at the pictures inside. It was various landscapes of the original Vulcan. He flipped the pages, revealing pictures now showing the cities, people, and everything that would make it seem like home.

He paused on one of the pictures: it was of him, Sarek, and Amanda. He looked at me again, confusion and gratitude swirling in his eyes. He didn't have to speak for me to know that he was thankful.

He continued flipping the pages, and now they were revealing the Enterprise crew. One particular one was with all the Command Crew standing around Kirk, who sat in the Captain's chair. It was a formal picture, with everyone's faces straight and hands behind their backs. However, on the back of that was the same setting, only with the crew making silly faces (all except Spock, of course).

Once he finished the book he gazed at me, "Thank you, T'hy'la."

I smiled, "It's the least I could do for all of the things you've done for me."

I could've sworn he smiled-slightly-before he reached into one of the boughs of the tree and pulled out a small velvet box with a blue ribbon and bow. He handed it to me, a small twinkle in his eye.

I took it and carefully pulled the ribbon, thus releasing the bow. I opened the box, to which revealed a small silver necklace with a sapphire in the center. A slow smile tugged at my mouth and I gawked at the male half-Vulcan, "How did you get this? Silver is rare, and sapphire even more so."

Spock's top lip turned up ever-so-slightly, "Does it please you?"

I nodded my head vigorously, "Yes, Spock, it pleases me very much." I felt tears pricking my eyes, "You didn't have to do this."

"And you didn't have to the latter with me."

I hugged him and buried my smile in his neck, "Kup ashaya du, K'hat'n'dlawa."

"I know."


End file.
